


Second Chance for Love

by ClemGrey_19



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Merluca - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18718117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClemGrey_19/pseuds/ClemGrey_19
Summary: When we loose our one great love, we doesn't expect to be able to feel that feeling again. However, love knows no limit. It's not like candy...there's never too much.It's a merluca story ! My first ! I hope you'll enjoy it :)





	1. My kids, my treasure

 

Meredith had just put the children to bed.

The evening had gone better than she had hoped.

Announcing to your children that you're dating someone other than their dad was a difficult thing to do.

But they had responded rather well.

Zola and Bailey had asked a few questions while Ellis remained focused on her chocolate ice cream.

Meredith smiled, thinking of the recklessness of her youngest daughter.

Her children were her greatest treasure.

Several years ago, she had struggled to consider becoming a mother but now she didn't see her life without them.

They were the result of her great love with Derek. They were the last things that hung up on him.

They were so fantastic, exhausting but incredible.

They were all different too.

Zola, although she was not their biological daughter had absorbed their personality. She was stubborn like her mother and obstinate like her father. She was also of great intelligence and maturity that sometimes hurt Meredith's heart.

She was their first child, the starting point of their family together.

Bailey, he was their baby miracle. He had pointed the tip of his nose when they didn't expect it.

He was a very funny little boy. He enjoyed everything. He was very sociable and conveyed his good mood to anyone.

He looked a lot like Meredith, although he had the character of his father.

Meredith was sometimes surprised to find facial expressions of her half-sister lexie on the face of her son like that way to roll up his nose.

And then there was Ellis. Her little girl, her little baby who had arrived at the worst moment of her life. Meredith was a little angry at herself because she had hesitated to keep her when she found out she was pregnant, just a few days after the funeral.

Her doubts had quickly disappeared and now she loved her so much. She was sweet, shy and did not speak much. She was very close to Alex.

According to the people and especially Richard, she was the spitting image of Meredith at the same age, aside from the eyes.

She had her father's eyes. Exactly the same. It was quite distracting sometimes.

Knowing that her children were open to Meredith having someone else in her life, made her happy...

And she didn't think she will be again.

As unexpected as possible, Meredith was happy with Andrew. He was kind, attentive, extremely sexy and a little too romantic for her taste but it pleased her more and more.

And above all, he was good in bed, very talented.

At first she had been a little skeptical. She didn't know if she was ready to bring someone into her life again. Someone who doesn't know anything about her.

She had never admitted it, but her breakup with Nathan had affected her.

After all, Andrew, he was younger about 9 years old and he was her student. But he was Italian and he had a crazy charm. This was one of the main reasons that convinced her.

He had been able to make her feel things she believed buried forever after Derek's death.

He surprised her all the time and his smile made her melt.

She sometimes felt like a teenager again.

It had been several months since they "officially" dating together and she had already been attached to him.

Maybe more than she wanted.

She lay down in her bed, in underwear. She thought about the good day she had today. An incredible sex in the early morning, a day to juggle between her lab work and a birth case with Andrew and a special moment with her children.

She fell asleep serenely and quickly enough that night.

Maybe the "dark and twisty" Meredith was gone after all.

Or maybe she was waiting for the sky to darken again.


	2. How it all began

Andrew had the fear of his life when he met Zola down the stairs that morning.

He was terrified that Meredith could react badly.

After all, he did not even know she had planned to talk to her kids about their relationship.

He was afraid of her reaction.

But again, she had pleasantly surprised him.

He smiled, thinking how much his life had changed in a year.

He had gone from crying for Sam to come face to face with another woman's daughter. A woman he could not live without.

He had always thought that his love life was a disaster.

In high school, he had not had a lot of girlfriends.

At the university, a little more but nothing serious.

Then he had some sort of relationship with Maggie that ended before it really started.

Then, a little attraction for Jo, while he supported her in a difficult period of her life.

And then, his youthful love had appeared. A childish and complicated story, ended in her departure and leaving him half depressed.

At the time, he thought he was in love with these women.

But today, he understands that he was wrong.

When he thinks of how his story with Meredith began, he feels ashamed.

There are surely better ways than a drunk kiss to start a relationship.

He thinks about all the nights he has spent on her couch, sleeping, crying and not taking a shower.

He was literally ridiculed under the roof of the woman he was crazy about today.

He had always found her attractive and brilliant. But a little less than a year ago, when she saved him from a humiliation at Alex's wedding, his vision of her had changed.

She had reassured him, comforted him, consoled him but also reasoned him. She had been of immense kindness and god she was beautiful.

After this unexpected kiss, he had tried not to think about it. After all, it was a little humiliating.

Drunk, he had kissed his boss, the sister of his ex and the best friend of the guy who had assaulted him.

He had become ashamed.

But the days passed, then the weeks, and he became more interested in her.

He noticed things he had never paid attention to before.

It was small things but things that made him want to know more about her.

It could be the little spark in her eyes when she laughed or the way she bit her bottom lip when she wrote.

It was also the immense kindness with which she spoke to her patients or the tenderness he saw on her face when she was talking to her youngest daughter on the way to the daycare.

He must have became crazy, but he was watching her more and more.

The more he watched her, the more he found her incredible.

She was talented and appreciated by all. She was a legend in this hospital. Her name was on all the supplies.

He had also remembered a casual conversation he had with Arizona about her.

He knew she had lost her husband, her little sister, her mother.

He knew that she had experienced a lot of tragedy with Arizona: a shooting , a plane crash ... he had also been there when she was attacked in her own hospital.

Already at the time, he had found her strong, without even knowing her.

Then, little by little, he crossed her eyes more and more often.

Sometimes they stared into their eyes a little too long for it to be anodyne.

He had fallen in love with her eyes even though he never knew what color they were.

He was never close enough to her to know it.

Maybe they were green, or gray, or even sometimes blue?

He ended up developing a real attraction for her.

He had been a little pushed to speak to her when he noticed the new doctor spinning around, flirting with her openly.

Seeing her agree to go for a drink with him had been a trigger.

He had felt the tension between them when he had spoken to her before the storm.

He was so close to her and he was pleased to see that he was destabilizing her.

When he was stuck in the elevator with her, he was happy.

They had talked for hours. They had confided, laughed, even flirted.

He had cursed the doors of this elevator for days when they had opened when they were close to kissing.

After that, each day that passed brought them closer together.

They were slowly learning to know each other better.

The problem was that she was learning to know a little bit about Linc too. And that was something that made Andrew angry.

He liked her a lot. And as surprising as it sounds, he didn't want to give up on her.

He didn't want to share her.

He had been acting like an idiot during the holidays.

He had been hurt and enraged when she asked Linc for a date on Valentine's Day, just in front of him.

But once the anger had subsided, he realized that she liked him too and that she had done that in front of him, just to make him jealous.

When he was finally able to kiss her on the roof of the hospital, he had felt something he had never felt before.

It's cliché, but he knew, one way or another, that she was going to change his life.

The following weeks had been extraordinary. They were both going out on many occasions.

At the restaurant, at the cinema and even at a baseball game.

They were discovering each other more and more and he loved her company. He really loved it.

They spent their time laughing, discussing, confiding more and more. They revealed some of their weaknesses. They were kissing in the cupboards, in the elevators and even in front of her car in the evening.

The sky was a little darkened with the arrival of his father and he was mad at himself to have rejected her like that. He had almost lost her and he did not want to risk it again.

He understood the lesson.

When he had cooked for her for the first time. They had laughing again. They had flirting.

And they had done their first time together. Andrew had a great memory of it. It was sweet and sensual. They were perfectly in harmony. It's was truly perfect.

It had brought them even closer.

They were now more intimate with each other.

They had gradually learned to know each other's body.

What made them moan, what they liked and what they liked less.

Meredith Grey made him crazy. Her way of moaning in his ear, the way she kissed his neck. The way she touched him.

She was good at the OR and in his bed.

More and more people knew about their relationship and it did not bother them at all.

They were not the type to kiss each other in the middle of the corridor, but they sometimes held hands when leaving or arriving in the morning.

They often found themselves in the parking lot.

They were discreet but they did not hide it.

Alex, Maggie, Carina and Amelia knew it and it was the most important.

Only her children did not know it.

Andrew had been worried all day about the older girl's reaction but, as usual, Meredith had reassured him.

He was impressed by the calm she had shown.

He was completely panicked.

He knew how much her children mattered to her.

And he really wanted them to like him, to accept him.

And he knew full well that if one of them opposed themselves to their relationship, Meredith would put an end to it.

And he understood that.

He was eager but also afraid of the moment when Meredith would talk to their children about them.


	3. They will love you

Meredith had arrived late at work that morning. She had nothing planned so she decided to take her time with her children.

She woke them up gently, cuddled them and made breakfast for them.

They had eaten all four while laughing.

Maggie and Amelia were already in the hospital. Then, she took Zola and Bailey to school and Ellis to the daycare.

She had changed into scrubs and had spent the morning in the lab.

Her research was progressing slowly but they were moving forward.

She was heading for the cafeteria when a hand clutched her arm and she was lured into an on-call room.

"What ..."

She laughed when she found out who owned the mysterious hand.

"Hey ..." he whispered as he kissed her.

The room was dark and Meredith had her back against the door.

"Hey ..." She laughed

He put his hands on her hips and stuck to her as he began to kiss her neck.

"Andrew ..." she moaned, her own hands ending in his lower back and his buttocks.

"I missed you this morning ..." he whispers. He continued to kiss her neck and her jaw while he raised his hands under her top to caress her waist.

"Just admit that you can not do without me anymore ..." she smiled mischievously.

She kissed his neck back and ran her hands under his lab coat to caress his abs.

"Totally" he laughed.

They stared for a moment in each other's eyes and continued to kiss each other.

The kiss intensified quickly and it quickly became hot and passionate.

Andrew lifted Meredith off the floor, his hands under her buttocks, and laid her on the small desk next to them.

He placed himself between her legs and caressed her thighs as he continued to kiss her mouth.

Meredith took off his top and caressed his biceps.

"I talked to the kids," she let out as she kissed his chest.

"About?" He looked at her

"Us" she says focusing on nothing but his body.

"Really?" He could not help but smile. Although he was anxious, knowing that she was talking to her children made him almost euphoric.

"Yeah," she says, her mouth still on his chest and his neck.

He laughed at her way of announcing things.

She was talking to him about something that could potentially change their relationship but she was kissing him all over and he felt her hand slip into his pants.

"Hey Mer ... believe me when I tell you that I love what you're doing, but it's important what you're telling me. How did they react?" He smiled at her as she finally looked at him.

He took the opportunity to caress her cheek.

"Well ... very well actually," she smiled at him.

They were glued to each other. He had one hand on her thigh, the other on her waist and she had her arms wrapped around him.

Meredith smiled when she saw the sparks in Andrew's eyes. She knew how important it was for him that her children liked him.

"What did they say?" He hastened to ask her while smiling at her

"Well, Ellis was focused on nothing but ice cream ... she just wanted to know if you could imitate the monsters' voices when you were telling a story," she laughed.

Andrew laughed happily.

"Zola asked me if you're going to sleep on my couch again and if you could leave your guitar at your home"

"Oh my god," he laughed, blushing.

She smiled at his embarrassed look.

"And Bailey asked me how you were," she smiled again.

She was only able to smile when she was with him.

"Oh? And what did you tell him?" He laughed, his anxiety easing a little.

"Well, I told him you were nice, that you knew very well how to cook, that you were very funny. I kept to myself the fact that you were very sexy and hot and very clever with your hands because it's not something that I want to share with my 5 year old son "she smiles, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes

"Oh really ?" He smiled at her while he put his hand up on her thigh and slipped it into her pants.

With his other hand, he threw her thighs a little more

He shifted her underwear in lace and began to caress her wet folds while he kissed her neck.

"Do you mean clever like that?" He whispered sensually to her ear

Meredith grabbed her hand to his shoulder as she moaned and tilted her head back.

"Yeah ... like ... like that" she groaned.

Andrew accelerated his circular movements on her clit with his thumb while he inserted a finger, then two, in her vagina.

He accelerated the movements of his fingers when he feels her trembling.

"Ow ... ye ... yeah"

It took her only a few more minutes to cum.

Her juice settling on andrew's fingers.

By the time Andrew pulled out his hand and was about to remove her trousers and panties completely, her beeper rang.

"Oh no," she sighed.

She looked at her page and looked up at Andrew, who was kissing her neck.

"I'm sorry ... I have to go" she sighed again

"It's nothing ... do not be sorry ... we'll catch up ..." he smiled, his eyes burning with desire.

She laughed as they dressed quickly.

She approached him to kiss him before leaving.

"Thank you dr deluca" she added with a wink before stepping out of the room, leaving andrew laughing and shaking his head.

He was really falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it !   
> English is not my first language...sorry :)


End file.
